Chemicals React
by dinolove453
Summary: Twoshot, Songfic, MurtaghNasuada and EragonArya, Feelings bring about funny reactions, and events and love creates problems for Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon, and Arya
1. MurtaghNasuada

Chemicals React

Summary: (Twoshot, Songfic, MurtaghNasuada and EragonArya) Feelings bring about funny reactions, and events and love creates problems for Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon, and Arya (Would have been an oneshot, but I couldn't decide on one couple to dedicate it too!)

Part 1: Murtagh and Nasuada

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Murtagh gasped and slid down the wall of his cell. Ever since Galbatorix had discovered his and Thorn had disobeyed him, murderous was an understatement for his attitude. Galbatorix repeatedly tortured and hurt Murtagh, and a different way each time. Because of this, Murtagh had no energy to fight, or for that matter get away. Each day he spent waiting for his next punishment. Thorn was tortured in turn by Shruikan.

Life wasn't ever good for Murtagh, but now it was just plain horrible. He had no back doors out of this. Life was going to hurt him over and over again until the pain ebbed away into simple numbness. After that, death would be welcome and swift. Time was moving slowly, lengthening his pain. Screaming wouldn't help him, there was no way out. Thorn could only take so much of his pain away to sooth him.

The only thing that Murtagh could pray for was that Galbatorix didn't unleash the biggest hurt and torture he could. It would be difficult, but Galbatorix could kill two birds with one stone by doing so. Murtagh prayed and prayed that it would never happen, regretting that Galbatorix new all of his secrets and feelings.

Nasuada. He _couldn't_ find Nasuada, torture her, kill her to destroy the Varden and kill Murtagh (emotionally) in the process. He just… he _couldn't_!

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Nasuada fell asleep against the wall of the cart. She had turned herself in, trying to figure out a way to rescue her love, Murtagh. Nasuada had a plan, she wasn't destroying the Varden for love; nay, she was strengthening it! Eragon himself had approved of her plan, although one could argue he just wanted his brother back.

But it would work. Her plan _had_ to work! Her heart would crumble and break, shattering into a million pieces, if it did not work. And one could apply that same metaphor to the Varden.

The situation was life and death itself.

The cart moved slowly, carrying Nasuada as stolen cargo into the palace. A secret enemy of the king, who worked to foil him from the inside, was transporting Nasuada inside. She knew that, once Murtagh saw her, all would be well and his oaths would shatter- just like that. Eragon had done some research, but he concluded that if you have stronger ties to your enemy than the one you're bound to, the bounds would shatter. And love was the strongest tie of all. Nasuada was completely convinced that this would work, and Eragon was nearly convinced. It made sense, after all.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

Time was going short. Murtagh new his life was ending as the clock slowly ticked. Thorn was giving him some energy, but not enough. Not nearly enough. Thorn was thinking of giving Murtagh all his energy, because if Murtagh died Thorn would die anyway, but Murtagh forbade him to. Murtagh just _knew_ that if Thorn died he would die anyway.

_Just give me a little energy. Enough to keep me going for a while_, Murtagh urged Thorn. Thorn reluctantly did so.

Murtagh felt time move faster as a commotion was caused outside. Weakley, Murtagh pulled himself up off the ground and looked outside. A woman, cloaked to hide her face, was attacking the castle guards with a vengeance. She looked vindictive as she hacked at the guards, all dying one by one. She looked up towards Murtagh's window, as if she knew he was there. Murtagh only saw a face with mahogany skin. His heart stopped briefly and Murtagh stumbled to the ground.

_Why is Nasuada here??? _

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny  
_

Nasuada murdered the guards and rushed up to the doors of the castle. She raced inside, knowing that something was wrong with Murtagh. She had seen him, her heart going a considerable rate faster, and then he was gone. Something was wrong.

Her heart rushed her through the long corridors up to where his room would be. Everything was moving slowly as she went upstairs and broke open his door. The sight that greeted her nearly killed her.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

Murtagh was unconscious on the floor, breathing heavily. _Nasuada, Nasuada, how could you be here_… _you put your life in danger._ Murtagh was aware of his door being burst open and a loud female gasp issuing from yonder. He breathed harder and felt his energy level drop as footsteps approached him.

_Nasuada, Nasuada, you can not be here. Please let this be my mind going crazy,_ Murtagh pleaded through his brain. He flinched as a hand was gently laid on his cheek and then forehead.

"Murtagh, please wake up. It is Lady Nasuada. I have come to rescue you," the female voice, silky and loving, pleaded.

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)  
_

Murtagh gently opened his eyes, and when he saw Nasuada his heart beat faster and faster. He felt his energy return by the millisecond, and bonds lifting like rapid fire.

"Nasuada?" he whispered, his voice hoarser than he thought.

"Yes, Murtagh, it is me," Nasuada murmured, staring at him lovingly. Murtagh smiled weakly.

"I must be dying, o-or something. I never thought I'd see you again," Murtagh moaned.

"You're not dying. I'm going to get you out of here," Nasuada whispered.

"How? I'm bonded to Galbatorix, as is Thorn," Murtagh murmured.

"Because I love you. And love is the deepest magic of all," Nasuada purred and then kissed Murtagh gently on the lips. Energy sprung from the kiss, causing Murtagh to feel free. He _was_ free!

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

Nasuada broke the kiss and extended her hand, "Ready to leave?" she begged.

Murtagh laughed and stood up, "I was ready when I got here, milady," and he swept Nasuada into a passionate kiss. Nasuada moaned into his mouth, begging for more.

"But what of Thorn? He is not yet free!" Murtagh whispered after a while.

"When he sees Saphira he will be free. I promise you, all we have to do is get Saphira. And she is nearby, Eragon's _dying_ without her, so we should go," Nasuada laughed.

"Okay," Murtagh nodded.

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We joked_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

The couple linked hands and ran out of the door. Shouts and screaming followed them, but Murtagh did not have to answer Galbatorix's calls. He was free!

Everything went by in a blur. All Murtagh could see was Nasuada, holding his hand tenderly. How he had longed for that! Nasuada was his ticket to freedom.

They rushed outside to Thorn, who was struggling against his chains for freedom- both his physical chains and his mental chains to Galbatorix. Nasuada screamed, "Saphira!" and out of the forest came a large, blue dragon. She roared and gazed at Thorn, causing him to be freed as well. He rushed out of his chains and flew to Saphira, nuzzling her lovingly. Murtagh smiled at the pair, before turning to Nasuada.

"Thank you," he whispered. Nasuada smiled.

"Let's go, there's no time," she murmured. Murtagh nodded, but leaned towards her first.

"I love you," he murmured. Nasuada smiled and they saddled the dragons.

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The chemicals react)_

And on the flight back, all of Murtagh and Thorn's bonds to Galbatorix fell as swiftly as they flew. Murtagh couldn't stop gazing at Nasuada, knowing that she was all he needed.

(1, 466 Words) Part 2 Coming Soon! (EragonArya)


	2. EragonArya

Part 2: EragonArya

A/N: People! I'd like reviews PLEASE! (And thank you for those who DID review!)

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Eragon stared out to the landscape beyond his tent. Murtagh- his brother- had returned. And Galbatorix was furious. He was coming to destroy the Varden once and for all. Eragon knew that the Varden now had a chance, what with two Riders (three, if Eragon managed to persuade Oromis to come out of hiding) and a whole army made up of the Surdians, Dwarves and Elves. But Eragon wasn't actually worrying about that. Some things he just couldn't worry about right now.

And others he could.

Eragon finished putting on his armor, and heard the call of Saphira.

_Almost ready, little one?_ She asked.

_Almost. I'm sorry, Saphira- my mind is elsewhere._ Eragon sighed.

_This is fine. I will be with Thorn and Murtagh_, Saphira explained.

Eragon nodded and continued dressing. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to think about the horrible worry that ate away at his mind. The worry that this might be the last time he ever fought, the last time he and Saphira would ever fly again, the last time he would see any of his friends and loved ones ever again. The last time they would be near him.

Death was in the air. Death plagued the air like poison, causing Eragon to gag and sputter. He knew that death would come, to him or someone he couldn't live without. Death was knocking at the Varden's door.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Eragon's tent flap. Eragon jumped into the air, surprised at the foreshadowing and coincidental event that had just occurred. He continued to pant and shake from the shock as he called, "Come in!"

Arya, clad in armor and protection, came walking in. Her face was solemn, as if she could smell the death as well. Eragon almost scowled, but then almost smiled.

_Arya…_ the way he felt about her was noxious. He loved her with every fiber of his being, yet she refused him to the point of heartbreak. Eragon now loathed her, yet loved her.

"What do you wish, milady?" Eragon muttered stiffly.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"I am here to see if you are ready. Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh are all waiting for you," Arya explained. She noticed that Eragon had not unclenched. Arya felt gallons worth of guilt poor into her soul. If there was one action that she would take back if she could, one action that she regretted above all others, it would be her rejection of Eragon.

_And now Eragon hates me. Well, he has every right to- I refused him and ripped his heart in two. _

_And for good reason! After all, our love is forbidden_, nagged her logic. Arya pushed it aside. They could both die today, and if they died on these terms she would never forgive herself.

"I am nearly ready," Eragon sighed, "I'm just… being hesitant."

Arya nodded, "As am I. And nostalgic."

"Why are you nostalgic, Arya?" Eragon approached her cautiously, before drawing back slightly.

"I am nostalgic because… because I regret some things that I have done before now, Eragon. I wish to take them back," Arya explained. Eragon nodded.

"Trust me- we all do," and then Eragon muttered something that Arya could not hear.

"What was that, Eragon?" Arya asked. Eragon looked up at her angrily. Arya quivered in her boots- maybe she had gone too far. Pushing Eragon would be hypocritical on her part.

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know!" Eragon spat. Arya flinched.

"Yes, I would," Arya mumbled, "but there is not time. I only need to tell you…" Arya took a step back as Eragon approached her. He had a fierce, almost animal look hovering in his eyes.

"Arya," his voice was gruff, "I no longer care what you said once about… well, you know. Someone is going to die today- I know it; I can smell it in the air. And I would never be able to forgive myself if the person who dies was you or me, and I had not done _this_," and Eragon grabbed Arya roughly by her waist, and kissed her.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

Arya moaned so softly that Eragon could barely hear it. She lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, gripping his shoulders. She could feel Eragon's shock and pleasure at her actions, and did not regret it. Everything had led up to this moment- everything. Eragon left her lips to trace fierce kisses down her jaw line and neck, and Arya did not object. She would never object after this.

Abruptly, Eragon's lips returned on hers. Another moan escaped Arya's throat, causing Eragon to smile into the kiss. _Maybe… maybe she _does_ feel the same way. Just maybe_, Eragon thought.

Arya was about to loose herself completely when she broke away roughly. Eragon stared at her in confusion.

_Is she going to scream out "no!" and break my heart again?_ Eragon thought angrily.

"Eragon… we have to go to battle," Arya whispered, her voice shaking.

"Why? It's not like it matters anymore. Nothing really matters," Eragon sighed. Arya stared at him in shock.

"Do you really think this way?" Arya whispered, placing a gentle hand on his check and traced it, causing Eragon to shiver slightly.

"Yes, I have; I have thought this way ever since… ever since the battle of the Burning Planes, and some events before it. A chain reaction caused this," Eragon whispered.

"Tell me, Eragon. We don't have time, but please- I think I need to know," Arya wrapped her arms around his neck. Eragon gazed at her intensely.

"The first event was Garrow's death and Roran's leaving. The second was Brom's death. The third was Ajihad's death. The forth was your two rejections of me. The fifth was Murtagh's betrayal and the discovery of my father. There you go," Eragon muttered.

Arya nodded in understanding, "These are all… good reasons. But Murtagh's back and on our side, and I'm…" Arya's voice caught in her throat.

"You're what?" Eragon murmured.

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

"I'm… I'm not rejecting you anymore," Arya muttered. Eragon's eyes lit up with hope.

"You're serious?" Eragon whispered.

"Yes, I am completely serious," Arya sighed, "Then again, when am I ever _not_ serious?" Arya smirked.

"Too true" and Eragon kissed Arya again. Arya moaned from the abruptness of the kiss, wrapping her arms around him again. But then her logic returned.

_Fine, fine. Be with him. But you've _got _to get to the battle! BOTH OF YOU!_

Arya knew that her voice of reason was right. Arya broke apart sadly.

"Eragon… as much as I wish to continue this," Eragon looked doubtful, "and I really do… we need to go to battle," Arya looked regretfully up at Eragon. _Wait… when did he get that much taller than me…?_

_Don't ask, Arya. Humans grow faster than Elves, even half-humans like Eragon_, the logic laughed.

"Okay," Eragon sighed.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

Just as Arya nodded and took his hand to leave, Eragon held it back.

"Wait… Arya… before we go… I need to tell you…" Eragon murmured.

"Tell me what?" Arya demanded, but her voice was kind.

"That I love you," Eragon said fiercely and in the Ancient Language. Arya blushed slightly and smiled like a little girl.

"I love you as well, Eragon," Arya finally said, and in the Ancient Language. Eragon approached her again.

"One cannot lie in the Ancient Language, so it must be true," Eragon thought aloud, "please do not die, Arya," he continued to her.

"Not after this. And same to you," Arya whispered.

"Not after this," Eragon mimicked. They gripped hands and left the tent, going to the dragon hold.

After all, fate awaited them.

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

Eragon ran over to the dragon hold, ready for action. He would save the Varden now, no matter what it took. Murtagh looked at him curiously.

"What happened? Or, more like, what took you?" he smirked.

"I shall tell you after the battle," Eragon nodded.

_Little one, it is wrong for you to keep things from me of all creatures_, Saphira demanded.

_Does this explain it?_ Eragon asked, and sent over some mental images that showed what had occurred between him and Arya. Saphira nodded.

_Yes, that does explain it. I hope you are not hurt again do to the affects of this battle, little one_, Saphira murmured.

_Me too, Saphira_, Eragon confessed.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

The battle was bloody, vicious and dangerous. Saphira and Thorn worked as a team, flying effortlessly through the battle to try and reach Shruikan and Galbatorix. Eragon was trying to only concentrate on the battle, not on Arya. Oromis was helping the battle by fighting on the front lines, basically burning all of Galbatorix's army.

Eragon felt the tension in the air, and still smelled death's bitter fragrance. Murtagh and Thorn flew cautiously- they had a lot more to loose than Eragon. If they were captured, Galbatorix would not spare them. Galbatorix _had_ to spare Saphira and Eragon if he wanted the dragons to return.

"Good luck, brother," Eragon thought sadly. Everything was a blur as they flew through the battle, dodging arrows left and right.

_Do not worry, little one. We all fight together as a machine of four, and we will defeat Galbatorix_, Saphira reassured him.

_I wish Roran was here. He would be able to help,_ Eragon sighed.

_He must train his dragon, Emerlado,_ Saphira said logically, _after all, that little green dragon must survive as well as us. _

Indeed, the green dragon had hatched for Roran. But he had hatched at a critical time- he was training with Oromis, and Emerlado was not yet big enough to ride on. They were both being kept safe in Farthen Dûr.

Eragon felt chills creep up his spine, _we near Galbatorix_. And then he saw him- the big, black, ugly and ominous dragon that was shooting fire left and right. And the dragon saw them.

Eragon felt waves of panic wash through him as they approached each other. Finally, for the first time, he heard Galbatorix.

"DO YOU WISH TO LIVE, MURTAGH?" the voice screeched.

"NOT UNDER YOUR TYRANNY!" Murtagh shouted back.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE!" Galbatorix cried. Eragon knew that he would be spared, if nothing else.

"KILL ME, BUT DO NOT HURT MY BROTHER!" Murtagh cried. Eragon flinched- he would much rather die than Murtagh.

"OH, DO NOT WORRY- I WILL NOT _KILL_ YOUR BROTHER!" than Galbatorix faced Eragon.

"This is your last chance!" Galbatorix's voice was soft enough to be heard only by Eragon and Saphira, "Turn to my side now, and I won't have to hurt you both. I do not wish to make dragons extinct! I cannot kill either one of you!" Galbatorix spat, "as much as I wish too!"

"NO! WE SHALL NEVER TURN!" Eragon cried.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Galbatorix spat, and Shruikan let out a roar. He dived towards them, but Saphira and Thorn moved away effortlessly. Saphira then charged.

The battle was bloody. Saphira bit and scratched at Shruikan, as did Thorn. But Shruikan was powerful- he attacked back mercilessly.

Eragon was only conscious of fighting Galbatorix alongside Murtagh, and Galbatorix shouted out a spell that Eragon knew would be hard to counteract when he drove a sword through Galbatorix's heart. He let out a scream of anguish as Eragon blacked out. He fell off Saphira and began to tumble to the ground when he lost consciousness.

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We joked_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

Arya let out a scream as she saw the scene before her. Eragon was falling, and Saphira could not catch him. Both were going to die.

She ran as fast as she could, out to where Eragon would land. Arya closed her eyes tightly and got to the place, and waited.

Eragon landed roughly in her arms. He was unconscious, and quite heavy. Arya's knees buckled under the weight. Saphira swooped down.

_Thank you, oh God,_ Saphira's voice was shaking.

"We _have_ to get him to a healer!" Arya cried. She saddled Saphira, and laid Eragon down gently. They flew off, Thorn and Murtagh close behind.

Finally, they reached the infirmary. Arya set down Eragon on one of the hospital beds, crying softly.

_Please, Eragon… please be alright…_ she thought desperately.

Someone would die that afternoon, and Arya prayed it wouldn't be Eragon.

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The chemicals react)_

Eragon awoke, groggy and his vision blurry. Everything from the battle of Surda came rushing back.

_Arya!_ Eragon sat up, but a pair of rough hands pushed him back down. Murtagh stared back at him.

"Eragon, calm down. You just nearly _died_," Murtagh murmured.

Eragon nodded, finding that he could not talk.

"Saphira and Thorn are fine, as is Arya. But… in the battle… Oromis and Glaedr died," Murtagh murmured softly.

_So someone did die,_ Eragon's heart ached for his mentors and foster-fathers.

"And you killed Galbatorix! We are all saved! Nasuada is the new Queen of Alagaësia!" Murtagh said excitedly.

Eragon smiled weakly.

"You probably need water. One second," Murtagh nodded. He created a cup out of the air, and filled it with water. Eragon took it greedily and drank thankfully.

"Calm down, brother," Murtagh laughed, "oh, and don't worry- Arya's coming. She felt you awaken."

At that moment, Arya came rushing in. She looked a mess- her hair was down and messy, her clothes just plain rags that she threw on in a hurry.

"Well, I shall leave you two alone," Murtagh winked at Eragon so that Arya could not see and left. Arya ran to Eragon's bedside.

"You live!" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yes," Eragon murmured weakly. Arya let out a small sob.

"I am fine, Arya. I will be fine, anyway," he voice was so hoarse it sounded like sandpaper had been rubbed across his throat. Arya sobbed more.

"You nearly died! You nearly died, and I caught you, and… you've been asleep for a month, Eragon," _what a long month it was! _

Eragon gaped at her. _A month! Arya and Saphira must have been dying!_

"And Saphira…?" Eragon asked.

"Is just as much of a mess as I am," Arya cried.

Eragon gently held Arya, "I'm going to be fine, Arya. Please… please stop crying, I cannot bear it," Eragon murmured.

"Than you would have hated to see me this past month," Arya murmured.

Eragon grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. Arya moaned softly.

"I am not going to leave you like this again," Eragon murmured into her mouth. And Arya smiled.

_Everything's going to be alright now._

(2, 684 Words) PLEASE REVIEW! This is one of the best things I've written in a while, okay:-)


End file.
